Chicken Soup for the Royai Shippers Soul 2013
by Dobby-Joey-Potter-Neko-Chan
Summary: My fanfictions I wrote for Royai Week 2013.
1. 1- Firsts: First Battle

Royai week day one- Firsts: First Side-by-Side Battle

This was the first _real_ time they were on the battle field together. Sure, they had been fighting together in Ishval, but this time it was different. It wasn't if he didn't notice her presence in Ishval. No, that certainly wasn't it. Her presence was one of the major reasons he rarely slept during the war. The fact that he had brought her into war was one of many things he had thrown onto his pile of regrets and guilts. Each day he feared for her life. Yes, they had fought together before but this time it was different. This time, rather than being another set of soldiers except with particularly deep ties, they were subordinates who happened to have particularly deep ties.

Roy would have never pictured them here a few years back if he had been asked to envision their future; he would have only seen himself. The fact that he had brought her into this killed him, figuratively speaking of course. If he died, the reason she was here would be in vain as his dream would die with him. So he would keep going, no matter how much he hated it. He would make sure their first battle together was not their last.


	2. 2- Undercover: TTRIOJS (title no fit)

Royai Week Day Two- Undercover: The Tale of Random Idiots and Over Protective, Jealous Soldiers

They were too good looking for their own good, he noted. No, that's not it, they were too good looking for _each other's _good. Much better, Havoc thought. Maybe if they weren't so freaking pretty they wouldn't have this problem. Most often, it would get kind of funny for Havoc and the rest of the men to watch or place bets on what would happen. The part that sucked for the rest of the team was that if one of the strangers would approach Hawkeye, Mustang would, much to their dismay, often become very easy to piss off. The problem, one might ask. The problem was that people would (shamelessly) flirt with them while they were undercover.

It wouldn't have been a problem if it were to happen to _Havoc_. No, _he _would _never_ be as so lucky as for that to happen to him, no matter how many bloody times he asked for it. The good things always happened to those who didn't want them, or, in this case, when someone didn't want it _and_ someone didn't want it to happen to that person.

This was how it went this time and was typically how it went for when it happened to Hawkeye:

She was trying to get information from one of their correspondents when some guy staggered up to her, drunk, he guessed (similar to himself, just in a more violent, apparent manor). From the table where the rest of the group was stationed, they could only here faint words and snippets of what he was saying. All Havoc could here was his drunken attempts to say words such as (or what he assumed to be), 'girl' 'me' 'baby' and other things that would probably for a pick up line that a sane person would never introduce their self with (Havoc would admit to not being sane some of the time).

Their entire group was used to it by now; when they were undercover, this thing just kind of _happened_. Nut that didn't stop Mustang from exploding any more than it did for the rest of them to enjoy watching the guy become very terrified of The Flame Alchemist and run off or placing bets on when Mustang would snap (quite possibly literally). Although, it rarely happens for quite a few reasons, a. Mustang would try to conceal his anger and b. Hawkeye would have already turned him down. As if the man _knew_ the routine, he was persistent. Although, he was only able to keep up his drunken perseverance for so long and eventually sat down. Still that didn't stop the aura around the table for thickening, from Mustang especially. For the rest of the night, Havoc guessed, was how long Mustang would be considerably easily angered.

Sometimes, going on undercover missions was just too damn hard. When it happened to Mustang, the reaction of Hawkeye was much less violent. She was more accustomed to random people flirting with him. Although, her gritting her teeth was never a good sign. Possibly, the reason she never had a harsh action was because they would shut up after that. Havoc honestly would probably never know.

Yes, undercover missions were both funny and life threatening.


	3. 3- Need a Hand: Years of Undeserved Help

**Royai Week Day Three- 'Need a Hand?': 'Years of Undeserved Help'**

Riza Hawkeye was only mildly surprised when she fell ill with cancer. The sickness had taken the lives of both her mother and father. Genetic cancer has about 5%-10% likelihood and if it was doubled by the fact that both her parents had it was something Riza did not know. Having a direct relative with lung cancer, the type her father had, raised the possibility of developing that lung disease about 50%. Considering her line of work and _who_ she worked with (aka Mr. Sparky and Mr. Smokey) the fact that she would eventually get the cancer in terminality was exceedingly provable.

Riza knew she deserved it. After everything she had done- Ishval, giving up on living, almost shooting him on The Promised Day, it seemed her atrocities had no end. She found it heavily ironic, he seemed to be a basis of all her sins, yet he was the one who protected her and helped her. He would always make sure that she would take off work when she needed too (no, he wouldn't make her quit, that would only stress her with worry for him); even then, he would check up on her. He would always make sure the hospital treated her well. He would always make sure that she treated herself well. He would always, he would always. He did everything unnecessary. He did everything to keep her well and happy and safe. Ever since she joined the military, it seemed she tried to protect her even though her soul duty was to protect him. Now, instead gunshots or creeps named Kimblee, he was keeping her safe from the mental pain that came with the sickness, rather than that that came from war.

Once, she decided to ask him why he was protecting her. When she did, her words seemed stupid. Does anyone need a reason for unrequited kindness to a sick person? Especially from a man who was already so kind? He pitied her. He, however, seemed to disagree with her hasty conclusion. His eyes just softened as he looked at her, smiled and said 'You looked like you needed a hand.' As rushed as her earlier accusation had come to her, this one had too. That was his way of saying 'I do it because I love you.' This one, although it filled her brain at a similar pace, was different. This time, she knew this to be true.

With that in mind, Riza was able to lie on her hospital bed in complete silence; the only noise that could be heard was the faint sound of his thumb shaking her hand and the slight shaking of his sobs. They both knew this would happen, they both know what's going to happen. Riza knows she's lucky, she got years of undeserved help, undeserved comfort and kindness. With that in her mind she allows the life to escape her body and her soul to leave knowing he'll do good. The last thing she remembered was the sound of his crying. That was her only regret: not being able to stop his sobs, not being able to protect him from his own tears.

* * *

I broke writing this.


	4. 4 Heaven and Hell- When Your Heaven

**Royai Week Day Four- 'Heaven and Hell': 'When Your Heaven was Stolen'**

Our innocence was our heaven. Sure, neither of us had particularly great lives, her especially; my parents were dead as was her mother and her father was sure as hell dying both mentally and physically. But then, we still had options. We still had a chance to grow up. We had a chance to live normal lives. We had a chance to stay innocent. We still had a chance to be free. We took that chance and tore it up. We threw it to a place we have escalated away from so rapidly that we can no longer see. Maybe the fact that it was all my fault is what made that rapidity. Maybe my own guilt was a stronger force than I thought.

For me, I willingly gave away my heaven. I knew what I was doing when I signed up for the military. I knew what I was doing when I learnt Flame Alchemy. I knew how I would use it. I knew how it was, how I was going to be exploited. I knew what I signed up for, but it seemed she didn't. The way she looked when she showed up, how she could hardly handle Kimblee, how she asked him to burn her back, they were all signs of her loss of innocence. Unlike mine which I had sold, she had hers taken.

That first time she shot someone was the first time she saw _the_ demon. That time, she was shaky and horrified with herself and the person she had become. Well, that's what I would guess. I can only imagine her horror, her terror of the demon. _The_ demon that was both was and wasn't her. This was _the_ demon that was her in hell. _The_ Demon her wasn't an entire demon. A true demon was someone like me or Kimblee, someone who belonged in hell. Not someone forced into it. She belonged back in her heaven. She was meant to say there. But she chose hell instead. She felt obligated to thow her heaven with mine. That still counts as being stolen.


	5. 5- No Fire Arms in the Bedroom

**Royai Week Day Five- No Fire Arms in the Bedroom**

Riza Hawkeye rarely got sick, but when she did, it was one of the 'over to top, how the hell do people manage to catch this' sicknesses. Though horrid they were, she would attempt to conseal them (especially from her suppiorior officer) even though she failed miserably each time. They had known each other a while, once you know someone for so long, you can tell when they weren't right. You work out their patterens, their emotions, and their ways of hiding pain. Riza would try to cover up her wincing with a stoic expression; she would try cover up her yawns; she would try to push herself to help him. He would never let her.

After he could see if it was a passing wave of pain or she was actually sick (it could honestly be either. Wounds can still be tender. She has a lot of them.) he would send her home. He saw no purpose on her making herself worse for him. It was equivlant echange, right? She always words ahrd for him and it wouldn't be fair for her to over-over work herself for him (she already over worked herself for him sometimes. She always did it, no matter how much he hated it). A few times, he would check up on her; she wouldn't recover if she wasn't resting.

Once, when he showed up at her apartment using the key he had given her who knows how long ago to get in. He found himself wondering throughout her house looking for her bedroom. She had better be resting. Once he found it, he turned to knob to see a what looked like she was sleeping Riza Hawkeye pointing her gun at him. 'Well', he thought, 'she must not get surprise visists very often.' He smirked to himself as she lowered her gun. He would really need to start enforcing his new rulel of 'no fire arms in the bedroom'.


	6. 6- Scars: The Meaning Behind Pain

**Royai Week Day Six- Scars: The Meaning Behind Pain**

Riza Hawkeye's body was covered in scars. Roy Mustang found this as a cruel reminder of the things he had done to her and the fact that he brought tragedy into her life. Each scar was a symbol of all the wrongs he had done her and the undeniable fact that he had hurt her over and over and had never learned to be better for her. Each marking of her physical pain he saw to a deeper standard than most. He saw the amount of emotion that hid behind the markings. He saw all her battles to keep him alive. He saw the burnt flesh on her back as a time where she screamed and had no other choice to be tortured because of him and her. Own. Father. Each scar was a reminder that he was unable of protecting her from anything. But that worst part was, the thing he couldn't protect her from the most was himself.

Her tattoo, although not a scar, was one of the most painful for him it reminded him that maybe if he hadn't been there, her father might not have seen him as a possibility for succession and had let her walk the earth free of the burden and let his research die with him. He blamed himself for the red lines that ruined her skin. She would tell him that it wasn't his fault, that her father would have done it anyways. But no matter how many times she tried, his opinion never swayed. He hated the fact that she had to wear a turtle neck in warm temperature, that she could rarely go swimming, everything.

The burns that followed in suit were inarguably his fault. His fingers produced the flames that created more red scars. Her screams that night were loud and vicious. They rang in his eardrums giving him another thing to regret. Those screams haunted his frequent nightmares. They could be put into different situations although one thing happened every time: he couldn't save her.

Her third most prominent scar was a long, thin white strip going along the curve where her neck and shoulders inter joined. That scar reminded him of both her blood, but also her eyes. Her eyes that almost went out. They reminded him of the hollowness that was left there that day; their lack of spark and life like there normally was. That scar was the result of the enemy trying to get something from him and told him that any other enemy could use the same technique no matter how well he thought he hid his love. She was always in danger. He would always hate that.


	7. 7-XoverAu: I Will Fight for You(HP AU)

**Royai Week Day Seven- Crossover/AU: I Will Fight for You (Harry Potter)**

Light flew as the battle was in full heat. Roy ran through mass of bellowed curses and hexes and charms like his life depended on it. Well, it wasn't so much as his own but the short seventh year, Gryffindor girl who had come to be his most important person. His life had been surrounded by death: his parents, Maes who had died in battle last year (he had become an Auror), his teacher who died in front of him, and those who were dying in mist of battle right now. He couldn't let the same thing happen to her. He had to protect her although she was thoroughly capable of taking care of herself. It was just his nature. He knew what he wanted and protecting her was it. No matter what the Ministry said about his sudden leave.

She had become his main source of happiness. She had never been one to be social (she was good friends with Rebecca and okay terms with Neville and Hermione) while he had friends from different houses like Maes and Vato both of which he had met on the train who ended up in Ravenclaw house, Jean who was in Gryffindor, and Kain and Heymans who were in Hufflepuff they were all dispersed across the different houses as he was a Slytherin. Once he began studying advanced transfiguration under her father during the summer, he felt the need to fix that. He gave her friends while she gave him more than he asked for. He gave her something to love a beacon of hope. Something he wanted to change things for the better. He gave her a purpose and a push in the right direction. That was why he was running to the Great Hall: the place that held dead bodies. He only hoped to not see her there.

But he never made it. Maybe that's why the killing curse hit him. Maybe it was because she gave him more than he deserved. In Muggle Studies, he found something similar to transfiguration called _alchemy_. Its main law was the one of equivalent exchange. The law stated that you would gain as much as you lost. Of course, the law also worked in reverse. She gave him something he valued, so the universe took him. The only part he hated was that he was never able to change things for the better for her. On top of that, he never knew if she survived. Though, maybe if he knew what had happened, he would have found his death as relieving. He never had to see her bloodied face among the other fallen warriors.


End file.
